


withdrawal

by MIA_SAN_MIA



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIA_SAN_MIA/pseuds/MIA_SAN_MIA
Summary: Nick can not keep losing more people he loves ... so he runs away





	withdrawal

**Author's Note:**

> the interview of Wilmer where he said that this season would be a trip for Nick trying to discover if he wanted to be part of a team or not because of the clay guys was in my head so ...

 

It was late when Nic went to pick up his things at the NCIS facilities. There was hardly anyone left, Sloane, Gibbs and Vance were the only ones he had informed of his decision. Neither McGee, Jmimmy or the others knew what was happening ... Not even Ellie. 

Nick closed his eyes as he took the lid for his box. It was better this way .. _It's better this way Nick ..._ he kept repeating the annoying voice in his head.

Nick swallowed deeply and continued collecting his things, he was so absorbed in his task that he did not notice that someone was looking at him. until that person cleared his throat, Nick tensed 

"Then is it true?" her voice came like a strangled whisper. 

Nick's heart contracted suddenly. he nodded without turning around

"Are you leaving NCIS? When did this happen?" she was upset, her tone was acid and demanding. 

Nick stopped but he still did not turn around and face her. He was afraid to see his eyes and notice the disappointment in them. but she was Ellie Bishop, I surrounded him until I faced him face to face. Ellie's eyes were cloudy and hurt. Nick let out a grimace. 

_There's the look, Nick. Well done._

Ellie raised her arms to the sides "Is that all? You're leaving now ... just because yes ... !!" Ellie's voice rose a couple of octane but Nick did not say anything, one more time. He only limited himself to look down "Nick !!" Ellie pushed him in search of a reaction, an answer .. a justification but Nick's body was left to do, the box fell to the ground and she hit him in the chest

"Leave it Ellie .. it's better like that ..." commented at last Nick almost choked by the words Ellie turned away from him, giving her a bitter look as she crossed her arms

"why?" 

Nick released a grimace, but bitter "The thing is .. why not? Did you know that this was going to happen sooner or later .. everyone knew .. we all knew .. I am not made to work as a team .. "He choked on his words

"You were doing it right !! Damn Nick ... I thought we were friends !!" she pushed him back and Nick let her do it again

"I do not have friends Ellie .. the people I love end up hurt" "And what ... you just cowed and already?" Ellie was more than furious at this point "I lost Reeves .. I will not lose another partner ... I can not bear to see another partner die ... No to another loved one, I've thought about it a lot since he died, I keep thinking about it and it's better to return to being a lone wolf .. "

"That's  cowardice ," growled Ellie.

"I'm not ready to see something happen to you !!" Nick Nick suddenly Ellie's eyes widened and a gasp came from her beard. Nick gritted his teeth and returned to pick up his things "It's better to leave it like this .. Bishop .." 

"Noo ... Nick." she stopped her step when she tried to move with the box out of there "I can not imagine my life without you ..  
I also lost someone! I know what it feels .. I know how hard it feels, but Nick ... you do not have to get out of this ... I thought we were understanding ... I thought ..."" 

"I do not care, just let me go .. broken people like me do not meet nice people like you and they only have a happy ending .. It's not like that Bishop..." replied Nick"

Nick shook his head, refusing to look her in the eye. "Do not do it ... Bishop .. Do not do this .." 

the tears came out of Ellie's eyes "I love you .." 

Nick swallowed deeply and a tear escaped his eyes "Goodbye .. Bishop" he took the elevator button and did not give him time for anything else .. 

_ he just left leaving her alone ... with her feelings for the first time floating in the air _


End file.
